The present invention relates to a new and improved component of a coupling assembly which may function as either a clutch or a brake between a pair of elements.
Known coupling assemblies which are used as either a clutch or a brake are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,897,924; 5,057,178; and 5,086,899. Each of these coupling assemblies includes an annular rim or base which is connected to one of two elements between which force is transmitted. An annular array of friction shoes is engageable with a friction surface connected with the other element. An annular fluid extensible tube is disposed between the base and the annular array of friction shoes. A fitting is connected with the base and tube to enable fluid pressure to be conducted into an annular chamber in the tube.
The fitting through which fluid pressure is conducted to the cheer in the tube may be molded into the material of the tube. The number of fittings for a given coupling assembly is determined by the design of the particular coupling assembly and cannot be easily changed after manufacture of the coupling assembly. If a coupling assembly design requires more than the normal or standard number of fittings, the coupling assembly must be manufactured to order. Of course, this increases the expense of manufacturing the coupling assembly.